


Everything I Didn't say (it's a little too late)

by Iouistomlinson (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iouistomlinson
Summary: It's too late for Harry to realize, and all left was the note that can't be replaced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for those who's reading this shitty story. Enjoy anyway.

It's been a really long day. At work, where they worked really hard. All the typing on the computer, all the shouts thrown, all the hardworks and dedication, all the sweat.

 

Harry was _tired_ , he just got home and all he wanted to do now was sleep peacefully. He hung his coat on the coatracks beside the door and immeaditely lay down on the sofa nearby. It's just 9p.m. Probably too early to sleep. Usually, he would shower first and eat something. But now, he just want to lay down and relaxed. So he decided to watch the TV.

 

"Who the hell watch these kind of show?" Harry rambles, changing the channel again and again.

 

After a few minute, Harry's already sleeping on the couch calmly.

 

 

 

Louis was _tired _,__ of everything, really _ _.__ He just got home and all he wanted to do now was sleep peacefully _ _and **never** wake up.__

 

He opened the front door slowly to see the TV still playing and his best friend laying on the couch.

 

He smiled a bit looking at the curly-haired lad. "Goodnight, Hazza." He said, kissing at the top of his best mate head. Friends kiss each other all the time, right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shines right on Harry. He is now wide awake. Another day, another morning. He took a quick shower before going downstairs.

 

It's 9a.m, and he's cooking breakfast for Louis and him. Louis is still not awake, and that's kind of strange. Louis is usually awake and already downstairs before he even wake up. Must be a really tiring day for him yesterday. He's probably still sleeping. Harry decided he shouldn't interrupt Louis' deep sleep and continue cooking. 

 

That morning, he eats alone. Nothing much change, even if Louis eating with him, it'd still be quite and full of silence. But, that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy Louis' company. Now, he felt even more lonely without his best friend accompanying him.

 

It's 2p.m, he had no idea where Louis is. He assumes that Louis is still sleeping, but he's not bothering to check it. Many questions is in his head, bugging him, yet the need to check on Louis is still not there. Louis is still sleeping. He confirmed on himself.

 

That noon, he watched dumb TV shows alone. The sofa for two suddenly have so many space since Louis isn't here to string along with him. Louis would laugh at some parts or two, and that beautiful sound always make his heart flutter.

 

It's 3p.m. Where is Louis?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's 4p.m. He should've wake up by now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's 5p.m. He's never this late. Harry's really worried.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's 6p.m. That's it. He's checking on Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis in a deep sleep??

"L-Louis? You there?" Harry asked concernly.

 

He knocked a few times, again and again. Yet, no answer.

 

"Louis!"

 

Why isn't he answering? Is he in a deep sleep? 

 

"Louis? Are you asleep? Answer me!"

 

"Louis!!"

 

"Louis.."

 

That's it, he thought. He's kicking the door by hook or by crook. He's not really much of a strong person. People at school used to call him weak all the time. But it's worth a try.

 

For Louis.

 

 

 

 


End file.
